


Come a Little Closer

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom Sebastian, M/M, Slight Kurt bashing, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU D/s soul mate Universe. Blaine knows he’s a sub even though he hasn’t received his mark yet. Even though Kurt isn’t his soul mate Blaine was sure he could submit to him, but lately he’s been thinking that maybe Kurt isn’t as great as he originally thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sebastian started dancing toward Blaine again, smirking as the shorter boy made no attempt to step back. Instead the former warbler swallowed nervously and glanced in Kurt’s direction, shrinking in on himself at the sight of his withering glare. Blaine looked back at the Warbler captain before turning his gaze to the floor in an act of submission. If Kurt’s glare wasn't directed at him before it certainly was now. After that instinctive move Blaine knew that his attraction to Sebastian, if hidden before, was obvious at the moment. Blaine kept his gaze locked on the floor, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his racing heart; he was certain that his heart beat could be heard over the Warblers singing I Want You Back.

Blaine lifted his head and met the lustful, almost predatory, green eyed gaze of Sebastian. Blaine’s knees felt weak; the dominance radiating from Sebastian making Blaine want nothing more than to fall to his knees and submit to the tall Warbler. Just as Blaine was beginning to feel his resolve break Sebastian turned away and the Warblers reformed at the center of the room.

“Well if you guys want to forfeit now, go ahead. Or Blaine,” Sebastian offered crossing his arms looking expectantly at the flustered boy, “If you want rejoin the group you abandoned…”

Blaine had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying yes and running over to Sebastian like a lost puppy. It was a tempting offer though. At Dalton he was accepted, adored, and had many friends. What was he at McKinley? Nothing. The other New Directions members only see him as “Kurt’s Boyfriend” or “Blaine Warbler.” He is called by that so often that Brittney even thinks his last name is Warbler. They don’t accept him there, but he has to stay. He loves Kurt right? He can’t just leave him behind.

Blaine sighed to himself and stepped toward Sebastian and tried his best to look unimpressed, “I used to be really proud of being a Warbler. Not because we were good but because we were really classy…none of that was classy.” Lie. That was a complete lie and judging by the amused look of disbelief on Sebastian’s face, it was a transparent lie.

Kurt came up beside his sub and smiled sweetly at the Warblers, though his blue eyes were like icy with anger and petty jealousy. He threw his arm around his boyfriend’s waist pulling him into a vice-like grip. Blaine inhaled sharply and grimaced in pain, trying unsuccessfully to twist away from the unexpected act of possession.

“Loosen your grip Gay Face,” Sebastian, looking at Kurt with disgust, “Can’t you see you’re hurting him?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed, “It’s called dominating. We’re leaving Blaine.” He turned and tugged the younger boy along with him.

“If you think that’s dominating than you have a thing or two to learn Gay Face,” the Warbler called after their retreating backs.

The submissive looked over his shoulder at those words. Why did he care so much? Wasn't Kurt always telling him that Sebastian was no good, that he would be a horrible Dom? Doubt started to worm its way into his curly head. Maybe it was actually the other way around.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry I wrote another short one. The next one is longer! Anyway, Kurt might come off as a bit abusive in this chapter, but that’s not really my intent. Neither Blaine or Sebastian view him as abusive. Sebastian just thinks he’s a bitch.

Blaine sat across from Sebastian in the Lima Bean listening the latter talk animatedly about his last lacrosse game. The curly haired boy was staring at the table fiddling nervously with the cardboard sleeve of his medium drip coffee and glancing periodically at the entrance. He was nervous mostly because he had neglected to tell Kurt that he would be with Sebastian. After he’d accidentally leaked their Michael Jackson idea Kurt had told him that he was not to see Sebastian under any circumstances. Blaine didn’t really want to know how much trouble he’d be in if Kurt.

However, he was also little nervous because of Sebastian himself. The way Kurt made him feel was nothing compared to how Sebastian made him feel. While Kurt’s personality was possessive bitchiness, Sebastian’s was sheer dominance. Blaine had to admit, the dominance was hot and he got hard just thinking about it.

Blaine looked up when the lacrosse player started to demonstrate his favorite move. His eyes fell on the elegant black cuff that poked out from beneath the right sleeve of the other boy’s Dalton blazer. Blaine briefly wondered who Sebastian’s sub was; he wished it was him but he dismissed the idea. Sebastian would have surely said something, bragging to Kurt in triumph.

“And then I scored the winning goal,” the taller boy paused for a moment, taking in Blaine’s nervous posture, “Okay, seriously Blaine. What is wrong? You’ve been glancing at the door for the past five minutes.”

The sub sighed, “I’m…uh I’m not allowed to talk to talk to you. I’m really hoping that Kurt doesn’t walk in.”

Sebastian pulled a face, “Why are you still with him Killer? He’s horrible to you. He shouldn’t be controlling who you can and can’t talk. Well not unless they are harming you, and I’m fairly certain I’m not. Nor do I have the intention to.”

“Why do you care so much?” was the response the Warbler received.

Sebastian hesitated briefly, eyes flicking to his wrist and back up so quickly Blaine didn’t notice, “Because you’re my friend and I hate seeing you so miserable.”

Before Blaine could answer they were interrupted by a loud screech of “Blaine Devon Anderson!” The aforementioned boy gulped and looked up flinching. Kurt was storming toward the pair with cold fury etched on his porcelain face. The submissive boy looked panicked and wrung his hands in his lap. He wasn’t afraid of Kurt, he felt guilty more than anything.

“Blaine!” his boyfriend hissed, Kurt’s hand closing around the younger boy’s wrist and pulling him up from his seat, “I told you not to talk to The Meerkat.”

“Hey!” Sebastian interjected, “You can’t treat him like. He may be a sub…well mostly likely a sub, but Blaine’s still a person. Also, what they hell kind of immature insult is that anyway? Have you ever even seen a picture or read about meerkats before? They are fucking delightful.”

Kurt scoffed but didn’t respond to Sebastian. Instead he pulled on Blaine’s arm to get his attention, “Come on we’re leaving. We will be having a discussion about this later.”

Blaine looked between his boyfriend and his friend and then came to a decision, “I don’t want to go with you Kurt.”

Kurt let go of him as if burned. “Fine,” he spat, “I don’t need you.” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine walked to Sebastian’s car dejectedly. He had gone through three different outfits today and the one that he was wearing now was also covered in red slushy. At this rate Blaine would have to bring his entire closet with him if he wanted to be able to sit through class without be covered in the syrupy drink. Blaine was surprised that the New Directions were still treating him so poorly. It’s been over a week since he broke up with Kurt and, instead of getting better, the treatment has been getting progressively worse. They were getting so bad that Blaine had finally given in and dropped out of glee club.

McKinley was now worse than Kenton High School had ever been. At least there he had only been bullied by jocks; he had his theater friends there to help him, until the dance that is. Unfortunately, here at McKinley he was being alienated by his own people. That hurt way worse than any punch from a jock, though he’s getting those now too. Without the football players from glee club protecting him, Blaine was now the prime target for Azimio. He was already covered in bruises from all the locker checks he’d been receiving. Whenever Blaine looked in the mirror it was like he was wearing an ugly tie-dyed shirt.

The former Warbler was really hoping that the movie night planned for tonight would help cheer him up. Jeff had texted him earlier saying that he and Nick had planned a huge Warblers sleepover and that he, Blaine, was invited. Blaine was excited for tonight; Nick would probably manage to get some of his parents’ alcohol and Blaine could definitely use something to take his mind off of Kurt.

“Hey there Killer,” Sebastian greeted, surveying the sticky mess that was Blaine, “You look like a kicked puppy. Don’t those public school dickheads know that kicking puppies is pretty much a sin? Anyway, I brought you a change of clothes like you asked. Well actually, they’re mine…because just saying ‘my house is in Kenton’ isn’t enough. Luckily I live in Kenton too, so at least the trip wasn’t made useless when you didn’t answer.” Sebastian eyed Blaine up and down, “Hopefully the pants will fit, they’re from a few years ago…back when I was a short little hobbit too.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab at his height, and took the gray drawstring bag that the taller, green eyed boy was holding out to him. “Thanks Seb, I’ll just go change in locker room.”

The two boys crossed the empty parking lot, heading for the building. The shorter boy’s mind worked overtime, thinking about everything he’s currently feeling. He still felt giddy whenever he was in the presence of the tall, lanky, green eyed Warbler. Blaine had looked up why he felt like this and he found several posts online that said other people had felt this way when they’d met their soulmate before getting their mark. Although he also found that you can feel this way around people that have a similar personality to your soulmate. Blaine really hoped that it was the former. He’d only known Sebastian for about three months, but already he couldn’t imagine life without handsome boy.

The pair entered the locker room and Sebastian turned his back to Blaine, letting the other boy have some privacy. It was taking all of Sebastian’s will power not to let himself peek at Blaine’s lean form. The tall warbler could already imagine what Blaine would look like in the outfit he’d chosen, black skinny jeans and a purple polo. He had completely lied to Blaine. Sebastian had actually stopped by the mall in Kenton and bought the clothes, but Blaine didn’t need to know that.

“These jeans are too tight and my shoes don’t match the shirt,” Blaine complained, pulling his ruined green sweater off.

“Hurry up. We have to go to Nick’s house and he lives all the way in Westerville. Also we need to stop by my house so I can change. You can borrow a pair of my shoes since we’ll be there anyway.” Sebastian turned to face Blaine, thinking the other boy had finished changing. His green eyes flashed with anger when he saw the bruises on Blaine’s torso, “Who gave those to you?” He spat out in anger, “Was it anyone from the fucking New Directions?”

Blaine looked up startled, “What? No. It was Azimio, he’s on the football team. He’s been shoving me into the lockers like five times a day. It’s not really that big of a deal.”

“Not the big of a deal? Really?” Sebastian shook his head and stormed angrily out of the locker room.

Blaine had opened his mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut. Something in Sebastian’s tone told him that he shouldn’t say anything. The shorter boy hurried out of the locker room, struggling to keep up with the taller boy’s longer strides. Sebastian stopped in front of the administration office and wrenched open the glass door. He walked straight through to the principal’s office.

Principal Figgins looked up in surprise, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian cut him off, “You aren’t doing your job. You’re supposed to stop bullying and you’re not.” The Warbler turned to where Blaine was hovering nervously by the door and lifted the hem of the boy’s shirt, exposing many bruises on his torso. “The football team’s been shoving him around and those New Directions have been throwing slushies at Blaine on a daily basis. So, if you don’t do anything to stop this I will. My dad is a State’s Attorney, so I’m sure he could probably come up with a solution.”

At the end of his tirade Sebastian, breathing heavily from anger, swept out of the room. Blaine shot Principal Figgins a wide eyed look before scurrying after his friend.


End file.
